bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 June 2015
05:06 Well NInjago was OK :P 05:06 Maybe Ninjago. 05:07 It still has a bit too many "are you kidding me?" childish elements. 05:07 I'll give the game a chance, but right now I'm just not feeling it 05:08 brb 05:08 Like we talked about with our animating, it's one thing if we acknowledge it's cheesy and it's meant to never for a second be taken seriously. 05:08 But then we have the Overlord/Garmadon which was just horribly... Horrible :p 05:09 I stopped paying attention to Ninjago's story after the second eave :p 05:09 Wave 05:09 Much as I like ninjago you didn't really miss out on too much 05:14 o/ 05:15 \o 05:16 I missed a ninjago debate? (derp3) 05:16 Not really. (Derp) 05:16 oh (derp2) 05:16 chris has me really liking this one song now... :P 05:16 We all agreed :p 05:17 GTG. (Derp) 05:17 (derp2) 05:17 for once 05:17 O/ 05:17 o\ 05:18 what do you mean, for once? (derp) 05:18 "> test (derp) 05:18 (derp2) 05:19 test 05:25 o/ 05:25 hi there (derp) 05:26 I talk big (derp) 05:30 All agreed on what? :P 05:30 Ninjago sucking 05:31 Who all agreed? :P 05:31 Because I don't think it sucks ;P 05:31 The people in the chat at the time :p 05:31 Ninjago is great :P 05:31 Ninjago don't suck (derp2) 05:31 What's wrong with it? :P 05:31 Its story is very eh : 05:32 And what LEGO theme (besides Bionicle) has ever done better? :P 05:32 :P 05:32 I was agreeing with kep, he said that lots of stories declined after bionicle 05:32 And have you watched all the shows? :P 05:32 He just used Ninjago as an example :p 05:33 What stories were good before or durring BIonicle? :P 05:33 No, I watched a few, J didn't like that m :p 05:33 Things like cups dliend aonckwidsg mars missoj eyx :p 05:33 Gaz, use proper spelling.... :P And you can't judge something before you finish it :P 05:33 I can't understand a word you're saying 05:33 :P 05:34 Ik trying to type without looking. 0 05:34 :P 05:34 Also, Keps doesn't even think it always sucks. Listen to our Ninjago reviews :P 05:34 He said he liked it :P 05:34 He just says that sometimes :P 05:35 Anyway gtg 05:36 o\ 05:39 Trying to load avengers alliance on slow internet :P 05:39 :P 05:40 Well let's see... 05:41 Sent out memos 05:41 No clay so I'll go buy it on Wednesday 05:41 sorry, I was telling you how to get command points when you asked for how to get shield points xD my mistake :P 05:41 :P 05:41 shield you can get by friends sending them to you :P 05:42 and you can go visit their base thingy and you can get some :P 05:42 Just got my brother to join it today :P 05:43 o/ 05:43 I never get command point for the daily spin :P 05:43 :P 05:44 you will eventually :P 05:44 Now back to Loki :P 05:45 So I"m up against a tac and a scrapper, who should i pit against them? :P 05:45 I* 05:45 who do you have? :P 05:46 Black WIdow, Hawk Eye, my agent, Cyclops, and IRon Man 05:46 Stupid shift key :P 05:46 hm.... 05:46 whoever. :P 05:47 Vez: They're all equally bad (derp) 05:47 Cap is really expensive :P 05:47 use black Widow and...... 05:47 Cyclops :P 05:47 Keps you going to be free for a call in 10 minutes? :P 05:47 I have nothing to do :P 05:48 Black Widow and Cyclops should do it P 05:48 :P * 05:49 Shoot, my agent died 05:49 :P 05:50 Loki has illusions :P 05:50 Sure 05:50 There goes WIdow :P 05:50 I was gonna record in ten minutes 05:50 But that works too 05:50 :p 05:50 You can record in a call, me and Leo always do that :P 05:50 Cyclops is bleeding out :P 05:50 I can't, see, because iPad (derp2) 05:50 And hes' dead :P 05:51 oh dear. :P 05:52 got some SHIELD points, I'll level up widow :P 05:52 :P 05:56 OK Widow is level 2, let's try this again :P 05:57 :P 05:57 My agent is already bleeding (derp) 05:57 :P 05:57 These frost giants are hard :P 05:58 :P 05:59 at least at a log level (swag) 05:59 Cyclops is dead :P 05:59 :P 05:59 low* 05:59 Maybe I should try Iron Man, his burn effect really helps 05:59 :P 06:00 Widow is out :P 06:00 :P 06:01 I have Ironman's Ironman 3 suit (derp) 06:01 Going better this time, Widow dodged then countered :P 06:02 :P 06:03 Widow was massivly overkilled 06:03 massively* 06:03 :P 06:03 But I finished off that wave :P 06:03 :P 06:03 I think I'll call for help :P 06:04 :P 06:04 The Thing just killed two of them :P 06:04 do you have the daily missoons at your level? (derp) 06:04 missions* 06:04 Yeah, but they're too hard :P 06:04 :P 06:05 some of them are too hard me me at my level (derp) 06:05 and at you're level, you'd level up like 3 times after you finish if you won :P 06:05 because you get 1000 xp :P 06:06 at what level do you unlock PvP again? (derp) 06:06 2 :P 06:06 you get PvP at level 2? :P 06:06 wow :P 06:06 I forgot :P 06:06 what level are you? (derp) 06:07 4 :P 06:07 did you try PvP yet? :P 06:07 you'll level up a lot from it at first (derp) 06:07 and get lots of gold (derp) 06:07 dead :P 06:07 It did it once :P 06:07 only once? :p 06:08 SW, pm :P 06:08 Going to send Hawk Eye away for a day :P 06:08 :P 06:09 SW! (gah) 06:09 :| 06:09 how many command points do you have? :P 06:10 9 06:11 if I you, I'd save up 90 of them and get Wolverine :P 06:11 he's really good :P 06:11 he's a protector (really good) and has a healing factor (really good) :P 06:13 of course you might wanna get a few of the less expensive characters first :P 06:13 https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gq6snza4besfyxbjympgq7i3lya?hl=en 06:13 Invisible Woman and Luke Cage are good :P 07:34 \o 07:34 o/ 07:34 Peoplez! (derp) 07:34 (Derp) 07:34 yesz (derp) 07:34 peoplez (derp) 07:34 (derp) . (derp) indeed. 07:34 (derp) 07:35 (Derp) 07:35 (derp) is correct! We have a winner! (derp) 07:35 What would you like to say to our public, Mr Urus? (derp) 07:36 I would like to tell everyone that I'm rich and you losers aren't! (Derp) 07:36 (derp4) ] 07:37 *shifts to a more comfortable position on my dragon hoard* (derp) 07:37 I'm not ruch, huh? (derp) 07:37 Public: (derp2) 07:37 (derp) 07:37 rich* 07:37 Yeah, you're not rich at all. (Derp) 07:38 I'd say that's a fale. (derp.5) 07:39 Ever seen Mt. Everest? (derp) 07:39 I bought it. (derp) 07:39 and my hoard is still as big as ever (derp) 07:39 Know all the universes and galaxies? I bought that. (Derp) 07:39 (ys) 07:40 Yeah Sure (derp) 07:40 Ah, the doubt. (Derp) 07:40 I doubt thy riches (derp) 07:41 Don't doubt him Vez, he could kick you from this universe and ban you from entering others. (derp) 07:41 :O 07:41 (derp2) 07:41 ;p 07:42 I need to read my school book... (derp2) 07:46 tomorrow's my last day of school! (rofl n) 07:46 (swag) (derp) 07:46 (derp) 07:46 (derp) * 07:46 I got my exam's grades back today (derp) 07:47 (derp) 07:47 reading my school book, afkish (derp) 07:49 brb 07:54 back (derp) 07:54 Wb (derp) 07:55 TY (derp) 07:56 NP m8 (derp) 07:56 ah, I feel better now (derp) 07:56 my question is answered (derp) 07:56 guud 2 here (derp) 07:56 m8 (derp) 07:56 the balance of my mind is restored (derp) 07:56 LQ, I wanna thank you (derp) 07:57 you really got e thinking the other day (derp) 07:57 now I know where I stand (derp) 07:57 ...On the ground? 07:57 (derp4) 07:57 (derp4) 07:58 now to finish my reading for today (derp) 08:06 o/ 08:06 \o 08:08 Well. 08:08 (derp) 08:09 (Derp) 08:09 (derp) 08:11 (derp) 08:11 (derp) 08:11 (derp.5) 08:11 (derp.5) 08:12 (abe) 08:12 goodness. (derp) 08:12 (abe) 08:12 goodness. (derp) 08:13 ...You're copying me? (derp) 08:13 ... You're copying me? (derp) 08:13 No. I'm not. 08:13 Why would I do that? 08:13 (derp) 08:14 No. I'm not. 08:14 Why would I do that? 08:14 (derp) 08:15 ok I'm done (derp4) 08:15 ok I'm done (derp4) 08:16 (derp.5) 08:16 (rofl) 08:17 (abe) 08:17 (derp) 08:17 (er) 08:17 (derp) 08:18 (mre) 08:18 (derp2) 08:18 (derp2) 08:19 LQ betrayed me (derp2) 08:19 he removed (ys) (derp2) 08:21 (cry) 08:22 o/ 08:22 o/ 08:22 o/ 08:23 WB, Mal (derp.5) 08:24 now to await results (derp) 08:24 of my email (derp) 08:24 and see (derp) 08:24 if the symbiotes are as epic as I imagined them (derp) 08:24 I'm also awaiting results! (derp) 08:24 I just invested in something about a pyramid (derp) 08:25 :O 08:25 Man I can't wait for the money (derp) 08:25 is it Giza? (derp) 08:25 I dunno about you, but i'm just an old Giza in Da-nile (derp4) 08:25 (derp4) 08:26 (derp2) 08:26 mal... (derp2) 08:26 (derp2) 08:26 I also invested some money on a Nigerian prince that emailed me (derp) 08:26 -.- 08:26 o/ 08:26 I meant to do that! (Derp) 08:26 This... this can't fail bro (derp) 08:26 Wb (derp) 08:27 Why did you tell me you can't wait for the money? (DerP) 08:27 you got emailed by an Egyptian price who asked for money, seems ligit (derp.5) 08:27 ... Egyptian price. (Derp.5) 08:27 prince* :| 08:27 I'd say, that's a fale (derp) 08:28 that email sounds as legit as a can of dehydrated water (derp.5) 08:29 ...I sell those (derp) 08:29 That's actually pretty legit. :| 08:29 They're called empty cans. (Derp.5) 08:29 Along with my no-caffeine coffee and my no-alcohol beers (derp) 08:29 (Derp.5) 08:29 (derp) 08:30 and no-alcohol vodka? (derp) 08:30 Don't push your luck. :| 08:30 (Derp4) 08:30 (derp) 08:30 and no-sugar cakes (derp) 08:30 No alcohol vodka? Just sell water and then move your store to another location before they realize (derp) 08:30 (derp) 08:31 Powdered Water: Just add water! 08:31 (derp) 08:31 (derp) 08:32 ;p 08:32 powdered air, just add air! (derp) 08:32 (epic) 08:33 See? He's getting it now! (Derp) 08:33 (sie) 08:33 powdered comedy: just ad comedy! 08:33 (derp) 08:33 Air-sealed air. :| 08:33 (derp4) 08:33 Freeze dried freezers. :D 08:33 (gasp) 08:33 it;s a miracle of science! (sie) 08:34 powdered blood, just add blood (derp) 08:34 *cuts arm off* 08:34 (derp4) 08:34 IS THIS ENOU- *dies* 08:34 :P 08:34 Dry-clean dries. (derp) 08:35 (derp) 08:35 what gets wet the more it dries? (derp) 08:35 TOWELS! (derp.5) 08:35 that's why you need a towel! :) 2015 06 02